


Chop

by Never laugh at a live Sherlock (smaugholmeswatson)



Series: Inktober 2018 [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: After 'Under your spell', Alternative universe- Magic, Elemental Magic, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Inktober 2018, M/M, Mages, Random - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes Cooks, Short, Sort of date night, established universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaugholmeswatson/pseuds/Never%20laugh%20at%20a%20live%20Sherlock
Summary: John arrives home from an exhausting council meeting to a lovely surprise- Sherlock has decided to cook for him!This short, random story is set after the events of my recently finished fan-fiction, 'Under your spell' but you don't need to have read it in order to enjoy this daft little story. For people who have read 'Under your spell' this short little story takes place just before the final chapter. :)





	Chop

This was not what John had expected to see when he had arrived home tired and aching from the latest Electricity Magi council meeting. It had lasted nearly all day while they argued back and forth as to who would be their high council representative on the new United Magi Council. It was an argument they had been debating for a while and so far there didn't seem to be any signs it was going to get solved anytime soon. In John's opinion the meeting had gone on for far too long, especially in view of the fact that he still needed to cook dinner for himself and Sherlock when he eventually got home. He had therefore been pleasantly surprised to walk in and find Sherlock already busying himself with making something...though he wasn't sure he approved of the plants helping the Earth Magi to do the cooking. At least they appeared to be of the non-toxic variety. 

John stood there for a moment and watched, amused to find Sherlock performing such a mundane household task. It was sweet he had even thought to do it. After a few minutes Sherlock glanced over in John's direction and his quiet moment of contemplation was broken. 

Grinning broadly Sherlock instructed several of his flowers to continue stirring the spaghetti, before he went over to John and enveloped him in a hug. "Welcome home! How did the meeting go?" 

John groaned loudly as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the back of a chair. Beneath it his yellow robes were marred by faint scorch marks, (because what would a Magi council be without a few fights breaking out), that luckily had not gone deep enough to cause any damage. "I swear they get more boring every time I go. Today's topic was electing a high council representative to the new United Council... again. Sparky is still the favourite apparently." He said as he sat down heavily at the table. 

Sherlock winced in sympathy. He knew from experience how truly dull meetings could often be. "Let me guess- everybody argued and nobody could get a word in edgeways." He said with a laugh, only partially joking, as he turned back to check how the sauce was coming along. One of his flowers had been trying to get his attention from where it was standing guard beside one of the saucepans. Hmmm, he could see why. It looked as though the sauce was almost ready. 

Quickly, not wanting anything to spoil after the effort he had put into the meal, he turned off the heat and began spooning spaghetti on to two plates. "I hope you're hungry. I seem to have over-estimated the amount of food the recipe would make." He said, setting a plate down in front of John. "I hope you enjoy it." 

"I'm sure I will. It was a lovely surprise to come home to after such a long day." John said, waiting for Sherlock to sit down opposite him before he tucked in. 

With a wave of his hand Sherlock dismissed his flowers, sending them back to their pots that were randomly scattered about the living room. John watched them as they trooped past in a little brightly coloured congo line and found himself unable to suppress a smile. Then he turned to face Sherlock once again. 

The Earth Magi smiled at him and gestured at John's plate. "Well, what do you think?" He asked, sounding nervous as he waited for John's reply. 

"It smells wonderful." John replied, picking up his form and taking a mouthful. He chewed for a moment and then a grin spread across his face. "It's lovely Sherlock, one of the nicest things you've ever made." 

The red rose in the pot in the middle of the table waved its leaves in amusement until Sherlock glared at it. "Stop laughing. I'm trying aren't I? I've never had anybody to cook for before." 

John chuckled quietly. "And I appreciate it so much." He said, looking round and noticing the empty candle holders scattered around the kitchen that Sherlock had obviously forgotten to put candles in. A smile twitched up the corner of his mouth and he shook his head. Summoning a small amount of power he clicked his fingers and created tiny orbs of electricity, sending them to float just above the holders as some glowing ambience. The rose wriggled from side to side, obviously pleased with the soft yellow light. 

Silence fell across the kitchen as the two Magi tucked into the delicious meal. At one point John paused and simply watched Sherlock for a moment. Then a smile spread across his face. He could really get used to this... 


End file.
